


The Master's Companion

by perfect_forgery



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, the end of spyfall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: What if yaz had said yes to joining the master on the plane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Master's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just kind of went feral after that ep and got thinking about this scenario. I'll do another chapter if people like this but this is just a little taster to get me back into writing. I hope you enjoy

“Stick with me, Yaz, because I control...everything” The master smiled. That smile, it was a grin that, for a while, had made Yasmin’s heart flutter. But now… it was different. Dread? Fear maybe? No. this was much worse. Betrayal. But with a hint of intrigue.

The man she had come to know and care about as O was actually the Master. Some mysterious villain from the doctor’s past she had never mentioned. He was clearly dangerous, and the fact that he had never been mentioned by the Doctor made something under Yaz’ skin crawl. Why would she not have told them about him? Either she was hiding something, or she didn't care if they get hurt.

“Yeah, alright then,” She said  
“What?” The two timelords asked in unison  
“You said stick with you, Master. Well okay then. I’m in”

The Master smiled, that smile. He began to clap as he grinned at Yaz.

“Yaz, you can’t!” The doctor cried out, tears were beginning to form in her eyes  
“No, doctor, you can’t lie to us and expect us all to stick with you. I trusted you, and look where i ended up for that”  
“I’m sorry! If I had known this would happen I-”  
“It’s not about that, Doctor!” Yaz began to shout “You never know what’s going to happen, I’m fine with that. It’s what makes things fun. But you said you know him, he’s your enemy. So why the hell would you not even think about warning us?”  
“Exactly, Yaz. We go back billions of years, right back to when we were children, and she didn’t even mention me. Imagine what else she’s been hiding from you”

Yasmin turned to face the Master as he continued  
“I can tell you everything she hasn’t. About her, me, anything you want. I have known her for all fourteen of her lives, you deserve that truth as her companion”

The Master outstretched his hand “all you have to do is come with me”

“Yaz, don’t” Ryan called  
“Why not? We deserve the truth, and I highly doubt we’re going to get that from her”  
“She’ll tell us when she’s ready”  
“Her not being ready is what got us here, Ryan. I have my family to care about, and not knowing the truth could take me away from them. I can’t risk not knowing” Yaz turned to look at the doctor once more “I’m sorry”

She took the Master’s hand as he smiled once more. And then everything was silent.


End file.
